EurekaSeven New beginning
by TypeZero.EnD
Summary: Renton and Eureka find a way to return to their home, but something goes horribly wrong with Gekko-State and their allies. Please read to find out!First post, first time writing a text. *Please Review if can, I'd like to know if I make any mistakes* Ty.
1. New start

Chapter1- New start.

_**Somewhere in the promised land**_

Two figures could be seen sitting quietly on the beach. There was a greenish glow being emitted by one of them. In front of them was the peaceful ocean with waves slowly drifting towards them and behind them was a forest filled with different kinds of trees and plants.

"Hey...Renton?"Eureka asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he answered lighty.

"How are we going to get back?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I..." he muttered under his voice

They were both sleeping on the beach they had once visited with the kids over year ago. She didn't wait for an answer and shot out another one.

"Do you think the kids are alright? I mean, it's been almost a year now..."

"Of course! I'm sure Holland took care of em" he said, almost screaming out as he stood up, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah.." she said.

His hands formed into a fist, without intent, he was staring at the ocean.

It was still night, the stars shone brightly around them. Eureka couldn't help but gaze at them, thinking of everything that had happened. A warm feeling covered her, she turned her eyes to see Renton holding her tightly.

"R-renton?"she asked in confusion

"I'm sorry." he said

"What?"

"I can't figure out a way to get us back.." he answered.

She stood there for a while, and eventually held him with her arms as well. They stood there in silence, enjoying the moment. They eventually let go of each other.

"I'm sure we'll be able to leave soon" she said with a smile.

Renton couldn't resist but stare at her smile for a second, it gave him enough hope to believe in those words. As he thought, he smiled as well. They kissed each other for a small time. He sat down on the sand which was soft, she followed and leaned her head on his shoulder. And with that, they quickly fell asleep on the beach.

_**On the Gekko-go**_

A sigh was heard across the room where Holland and Talho slept with their child, Charles Novak. She was still sleeping as he stood over his son. He slowly took the baby's hand and rubbed it. He gave a little laugh as he left the room. In the meeting room, almost all the crew was there. Moondoggie, Matthieu and Hap were talking to each other while eating breakfast. Woz and Jobs were still arguing while Ken-Goh was sitting silently. Mischa was talking to Hilda.

"_Yeah.. almost everyone_" Holland thought as he walked in, thinking of Eureka and Renton.

Without them and the kids, things have been pretty quiet around the Gekko.

"Oh, hey Leader" said Hap, smiling as always.

Holland only gave a quick wave as he walked over the counter to get some coffee. He looked over the calendar. " _Oh yeah... today was the day we had to pick up some stuff in Tresor._" He let out another sigh has he left the room unnoticed. He was anxious to get his DevilFish back from the damage after his last encounter with his brother. He started to walk down towards the bridge, lost in his thoughts.

Even though Coralians and Humans had settled down, small rebellions started around the whole world, seeing as the U.F had lost it's commander they were trying to gain control over it as it was breaking apart. Gekko-go had interfered in a few cases, but without the DevilFish, there was little Holland could do but sit back and give orders. That really annoyed him . Plus, the 909 was under repairs as well. Many believe that the U.F is still corrupt, but there haven't been any reports of the new commander.

_**On the Super-Izumo**_

A young man with black hair was walking through the hallway towards the bridge. Lieutenant Dominic was called by the captain of the ship for a report on the recent attack on a city called Grunga. He passed through a few crew members who never seemed to notice him. He was just about to turn the corner when a hand snatched him away.

"Hey!What the.." he never finished that sentence.

"Oh, Anemone. What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, but, why do I have a headache?" she asked him.

He stared at her for a few moments, he could see she had been in pain.

"Don't worry, just get some sleep, you're probably tired from everything" he replied.

He quickly gave her a hug that she accepted.

"Alright" she said as she walked away.

"_I'll get her something to eat after this..Yeah, that'll be a good idea. And maybe some flowers."_

He continued his path towards the bridge, uninterrupted this time.

As he walked in, he could see that every post was occupied.

"Captain" he stood straight and made a salute.

"You know we don't do that stuff anymore right.." Jurgens replied.

Dominic ignored the comment. The Super-Izumo and the Gekko-go were now even greater allies than they were before, Jurgens decided they would stay with Gekko-State and the rest of his crew agreed. The United Federation just couldn't be trusted anymore. With Tresor as their "base" they always had repairs done when necessary.

"Here's the report" said Dominic

He handed over the captain the notebook. Inside were pictures of rebels killing innocent civilians with guns, people would be battered to death and some would be simply shot in the head. It was a scene of horror.

"Casualties?" the man asked.

"Over 120, sir" the young lieutenant replied.

A sigh was emitted has the number was pronounced. Suddenly, a voice interrupted the conversation.

"Sir, we're currently approaching Tresor Facility" a young man with brown hair said.

"Good, establish contact and get us a landing spot." the captain replied.

"Yes sir!"

"I'm heading down, vice-captain, take care of things from here"

In the background noise, the communication man was talking to the control tower for clearance.

A red colored ship could be seen slowly descending from the sky as it touched down, the tires on the heavy plane screeched on the heating cement under the sun. It slowly stopped as it turned towards an empty hangar.

_**Aboard a ship  
**_

A young man walked through a hallway that wasn't very clearly lit up.

"Stupid task, stupid captain and STUPID LIGHTS.

The soldier was thinking of his miserable time aboard the stealth ship, DarkSinker.

"Of all places to end up in, I had to be stuck in this pile of crap of a ship."

He had to meet his captain for his daily task, making sure everything was okay on the ship. He hated it ever since he got promoted into a warrant officer. He preferred being a pilot, but he wasn't needed for the moment.

He scratched his blond hair as he knocked on the door.

"It's open" a deep voice said.

He opened the door to see his captain smoking as usual. The room was pretty clean, a brown wooden desk, a chair, some paintings on the wall, a library and of course a laptop. He stood there like he was bored. The captain was reading something on his laptop and finally spoke.

"So Jake, how are things around the ship?" he asked, not even looking up.

"Every thing's fine, there was a slight problem with the engines, but the engineers are fixing them."

"Good, now go to the bridge and tell them to turn this ship to headquarters."

"What? But we just got here, why would we want to return now? We don't have enough information to report back."

He stopped what he was doing and stared at Jake.

"Are you questioning me? Your commanding officer?" he asked in a serious tone.

His eyes were dead serious, Jake thought he was about to get killed on site for asking that.

"N-no..." he answered with a little shaking.

"Now get out, and shut the door." the captain barked.

"_Damn it, how does he always do that..."_ he thought as he walked out of the room. He then started to walk towards the bridge. The rebel band Jake was in wasn't a normal one, it was dead strict, one mistake in front of a commanding officer could lead to execution.

_**Inside Tresor Facility**_

Over a loud speaker, a woman's voice could be heard.

"Captain Jurgens is demanded in the construction room"

As he made his way to the construction room, he saw engineers and technicians running here to there. The place was filled with them. It was as busy as any other day. Though today was going to be a little different.

He walked in the room and saw Morita, the chief engineer standing and looking over some KLFs that looked a little different from the normal ones. People were working on different sections of the area. There was even a test on some LFOs outside.

"Hmm, put that over there, no no, over there, yeah,"

He walked up to Morita and coughed.

"Oh, Captain Jurgens, good to see you again." he said with surprise.

"Yeah, yeah..." he answered without care.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked up to the new KLF.

Morita sighed as he looked up as well.

"It's somewhat a KLF, just better. It's faster, has more agility, and has mostly better accuracy than any other KLF. We call it the Dot."

"Dot?" Jurgens asked.

"Yeah.. some engineer came up with it and everyone agreed on it" he answered, with a small smile, a bit embarassed.

The KLF had the same original color but was thinner, allowing it to move faster than the normal KLFs that were bulky. The head was less square shaped and instead of an eye, they had a straight line that ran over half of the head, somewhat like the 505 Terminus.

"That's it's main weapon." he said as he pointed towards a gun held up by cables from the ceiling.

The gun was thinner but longer, allowing it more range. A set of wires were attached to it with some engineers still working on it.

"It's still a prototype, we haven't really tested it yet, but we're gonna finish up on it soon." the chief said

"What gave you the idea of making such a weapon?" Jurgens asked

Morita stared at him for a second before answering.

"Well, we didn't intend to construct it,but we still made it in case of any problems would come up and we needed some kind of fire power."

"Wait, what do you mean "we"?" the captain asked in confusion.

"Well, you, the Gekko-go and us." he answered with a know-it-all tone.

"Good thinking." Jurgens said.

_**Aboard Gekko-go's bridge**_

"Hap! How's the trapar level?" the leader asked

"We got a smooth flow" Hap answered

"Engines are okay and ready" Jobs suddenly said through the communications.

"Alright Moondoggie, full speed ahead, we wanna get to Tresor as fast as possible." Holland shouted as he sat on the captain's chair.

"Roger that, but what's with the rush?" he asked

"Just get on with it..."

Talho was listening to the news while baby Charles was staring at the ceiling with a smile in his mother's arms.

The Gekko-go's boosters fired up as they picked up speed. From the ground, a huge trail of smoke was clearly seen. Two men in brown suits looked up at the green ship flying away.

"Confirming that Gekko-State has left the area" one of them said.

**_In the promised land_**

"Renton! Watch out!" Eureka screamed out.

"Huh?"

"Whoa!"

He tripped over a big branch that was lying on the ground and his head dropped into a mud flap. He raised his head and spit out some of the mud. "Doesn't taste good.." he remarked.

As he turned his head to Eureka, she couldn't help but laugh at his face covered in mud. Renton couldn't resist it either.

"Here, wipe it off with this" she said as she handed him a towel from her backpack. She found the backpack lying on the beach where they were a year ago, they figured it must have dropped from the Nirvash.

"Thanks" he answered

They had been wandering around the forest aimlessly. With no where else to go, they decided to look for something. Though they didn't know what the something might be. He took a few gulps of water to get rid of the aftertaste. "Come on, we better keep going if we're gonna cover some ground."she said.

Renton nodded as he took her hand in his. Eureka smiled and held his arm. Together they walked deeper into the forest, not knowing what was ahead of them.


	2. Starting Astray

Chapter2 : Starting astray

A knock was heard on the door.

"Anemone?" a young voice asked.

"Hold on" she answered as she rose from her bed.

She quickly put her shoes and opened the door.

"Anemone, how you feeling?" Dominic asked with concern.

"It still hurts, but it's better now."

"Oh, g-good." he replied.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I was just heading down to the cafeteria, you coming?"

A smile lit on her face.

"Yes! I'm starving." she said as she took his hand and quickly walked down the hallway. He could barely keep up with her. As they entered the room, it was somehow quiet. People were getting food and sitting on a table, some were talking but no one noticed the couple entering. They grabbed some food and sat down on a table for two. He was eating his sandwich while Anemone was drinking her soup. She wanted spaghetti but he thought it would be better if she had some soup.

"The soup's good" Anemone said with a smile.

"I told you, didn't I?"

They both laughed.

A man walked up to them.

"Lieutenant Dominic Sorel?" he asked.

"That's me" he answered after he swallowed a piece of the sandwich.

"I'm Officer Drew. Please come with me, I need to speak to you privately." he said.

"Can't this wait?" he said as he looked at Anemone.

She had a sad look, knowing that Dominic would leave her again.

The man sighed."Fine, I'll leave you 15 minutes, but meet me in hangar B after that" he finally said.

The couple stayed quiet for a while.

"Sorry, I haven't been with you a lot these days." he finally said.

She looked at him with her purple eyes.

"Just promise me you'll spend some time with me after this?" she said

He stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped her in his arms and she put her arms around him.

"I promise" he said. He gave her a quick kiss.

As he left, he looked at the person he cared most one more time.

"Be careful." she said.

"Don't worry, I won't be for long." he said.

Anemone entered her room with Gulliver still sitting silently on her bed, she lifted him like he was a leaf as he made a purring sound.

"Yeah, Dominic just left." she said to him.

"Hangar B...hangar B..." Dominic was speaking to himself walking outside the field.

"Oh there it is"

There was a red sign, written over it was -HangarB-. He entered it to see a few KLFs standing still, some were still being adjusted while some were complete.

"Ah! Lieutenant Dominic, good to see you made it." a voice said from behind.

He turned around.

"Okay, I'm here. What did you want?" he asked.

"First, do you know what those are?" he asked.

"KLFs I guess."

"Hmm...you don't see the difference?" Drew asked.

He turned pulled on a switch. The lights over the KLFs suddenly came to life.

Dominic's eyes widened.

"What the..." he said as he ran towards one.

"What is this?"

"These are the Mon-Soonos MarkII. A sleeker design of the MS-10 and MS-20. I think they also have Terminus features, but I'm not all that sure. We call em the Dots." he briefly explained.

Without the lights, Dominic didn't notice the difference, but now he could clearly see that they were different.

"Were they mass produced?" he asked.

"Uh? Oh, no, of course not, there are only 6 for now. Five here, and the last one is still in the construction room." he replied.

"Did the U.F order these?" Dominic asked.

"No." was the officer's simple reply.

"Aren't you from the U,F?" he asked curiously, looking at his U.F tag on the man's arm.

The officer laughed a little at that question.

"Yes and no, I'm a spy from this facility, normally I would be a test pilot, but the captain of the Izumo wanted someone behind their lines, so I volunteered.

"How come I wasn't informed of that...?" Dominic asked.

"Probably cause the captain wanted it to keep it a secret." he answered in an annoyed tone.

Dominic looked at him for a few moment, the man was staring at the KLFs.

"Anyways, who are the pilots?" he finally asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Drew answered.

"I called you here to offer you a chance to join my squad."

"But, I've only had 2 weeks of training."

"Well, you're one of the only people I trust enough."

"But I don't even know you, how can you say that?" Dominic asked.

"Just a gut feeling." he answered.

"A few weeks ago, the U.F discovered that a terrorist band of over 500 men was formed. They're responsible for the recent attacks." he said.

Dominic's mouth fell and his eyes were staring at the ground.

A loud voice was heard over the intercom.

"The Gekko-go is landing in a few minutes. Get ready for their arrival"

Everyone in the the facility dropped what they were doing and headed down to the main hangar.

"What's going on?" Dominic asked in confusion.

"Head to the main hangar. And think of my offer!"

"W-wait!" he screamed, but the man already left.

Dominic started to run towards the main hangar without knowing what was going on.

From afar, a green spot could be seen, the Gekko-go.

Renton was about to pass out from all the walking they endured. Eureka was still at his side, just as tired.

"Maybe we should take a break...We've been walking for over 2 hours." he said as he looked up to the sun.

"Yeah, I'm too tired to keep walking." Eureka replied.

They sat down under a tree that provided enough shade to cool them down.

The stayed for a while, only talking and resting for the day ahead of them.

She was looking around when she noticed something.

"Hey, look a flower!" she said as she pointed at a blue colored flower.

It was the only one around. It had 7 blue petals while the middle was of a lighter blue.

"It's so pretty." she said.

"Just like you" Renton said as she blushed. She put it in a safe place in her backpack.

"Where should we go now?"

"I think we can get a better view of where we are up there." he pointed towards a mountain.

"It's not so big, so we should be able to get to the top easily."

"Okay. How about we lea-" before she finished that sentence, she fell to the ground. Renton immediately stood up.

"Eureka!" he screamed out. He lifted her up in his arms and tried to wake her up, but he suddenly felt sleepy.

"Eureka, what's wro-" he said as his eyes closed themselves and he dropped to the ground.

Eureka slowly opened her eyes as there was a blinding light. Her eyes eventually become used to the intensity of it.

"_Where am I?" _she thought.

She stood in the middle of a vast field filled with grass. The sky was clear with only a few clouds passing by slowly. She saw a figure on the ground a few meters from her and started to run towards it.

Renton groaned has he opened his eyes. He could see the blue sky with the burning sun over him.

"_What happened?"_ he thought while remembering what had happened.

"_Oh yeah, I got sleepy and...Eureka!"_ he screamed in his head.

He quickly got up and looked around him.

"Eureka!" he shouted. An echo was emitted around the area.

"That's weird..." he told himself.

"Renton!" Eureka screamed as she was behind him.

He turned around to see her catching her breath.

"Eureka!" he screamed as he hugged her.

She wrapped him in her arms as well.

"Renton, what happened?" she asked.

He let go of her and started to look around once more.

"This place seems familiar." he said.

"Of course, this the place where Norbu and Sakuya left" she replied.

"Oh yeah...But how did we end up here?"

"Well hello there." a voice said from behind.

The couple jumped in surprise and turned around to see Gonzy wearing the same old outfit.

"Gonzy!" They screamed out.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" Renton asked.

"Ah, always with the questions." he said as he sighed.

Eureka and Renton looked at him curiously.

He coughed as a shadow emerged behind them, hiding their only source of light.

The couple turned around to see an LFO standing with it's head looking down at them.

"Nirvash!" they screamed out.

Holland was standing in front of his new Devilfish. It had the same exterior and interior design, though this time he had asked to add 2 boomerang knives on it's elbows.

"Holland, are you sure you're going to use it again? Don't you remember what happened last time? Talho asked with a concerned voice while holding Charles in her hands.

"Don't worry about that." Morita said from behind.

"I personally made some modifications so it would be less painful piloting it. Of course you need the same headset, but no drugs this time. The headset itself has the necessary power to keep you awake. You may feel some stings sometimes, but that means the headset is doing it's work keeping you conscious."

"Any secondary effects that I need to know about?" Holland asked carelessly.

"Nope, nothing to worry about." the engineer answered.

"Good, what about the 909?"

"It's already being loaded into the Gekko-go's hangar."

With Gekko-State's arrival, everything turned around, things were busier than before.

"Sorry for the trouble." Holland said.

"Heh, like I told you, it's what we do." Morita replied with a little smile.

He then started to walk away from the hangar. Holland went his way.

"Eyes can deceive you. While he may look like her, he is different." Gonzy said, immediately, Eureka understood what he had meant.

"So, it's not Nirvash." Eureka said as she looked up to the still LFO in front of her.

"No, but her brother. Nirvash cannot leave her post, she must keep the balance in our worlds." Gonzy answered.

"But I thought the Coralians went to live somewhere else." Renton said.

"Yes, but there is still a bridge connecting us to this planet." the Coralian man answered.

"You mean, we can travel to your planet and you can travel to ours?" Renton asked.

"How do you think I am talking to you?"

"Right..." he answered with silliness.

"So then, what's Nirvash's brother here for?" Eureka asked while Nirvash's brother already crouched down, offering a hand.

"I am out of time, only know that things will change, stay strong Eureka, Renton. Oh and, here, take this" he handed over Renton something in his hands and with that he vanished and they found themselves back on the promised land, except this time Nirvash's brother was still in his crouching position in front of them. They helped each other up and stared at the LFO that would be soon theirs. Even though Gonzy was the one that delivered it, Renton still had some doubts about it, and he finally spoke.

"I am Nirvach."

"So your name is Nirvach." Eureka answered. His voice was younger than Nirvash's.

Even though they had only met, it was as though they already had a deep connection to each other. Renton had hundreds of questions. They stood there, staring at the LFO. It had a lot of parts colored in red, a few white and black spots were visible though. It's board was installed on it's back. Two boomerang knives were attached to it's elbows. It's head was exactly the same as the Nirvash's, though it had something different, but Renton couldn't tell, probably because it was a boy. Just as he was about to ask away, Nirvach raised his head towards the sky.

"We should go." Nirvach said solemnly.

"What?" Renton replied.

"Maybe we should listen to Nirvach." Eureka said, looking at Renton.

"But we don't really know how to get out, plus I'm not even sure we CAN fly, there aren't any trappar currents around here." he said while looking around him.

Suddenly, Nirvach's eyes turned green and winds were roaring from it's center. Renton covered Eureka with his body. They winds were so strong, the smaller trees were starting to bend down. Even with their faces covered, they could feel the wind crashing into them. After the winds let down, they slowly looked up at Nirvach to see him floating on his board.

Renton watched with his mouth wide open, eyes wide open and mind blown away from what happened. He hadn't seen the SevenSwell effect since Nirvash was with them. He didn't know Nirvach had that power.

"This is.." he managed to slip out.

"Nirvach, you're incredible!" Eureka shouted.

Renton felt as though it was Nirvash itself here and he felt as though he could trust Nirvach as he trusted Nirvash.

"Renton, let's go. We can go home now." Eureka said happily.

"Yeah. Let's go home." he replied.

They took hands and walked closer to the LFO. It landed it's board on the ground while it was still standing, Nirvach then walked off and crouched down with one knee touching the ground. It's arm was positioned in a way so the couple could climb up. They slowly walked up, admiring the details of Nirvach's body, they found it similar to Nirvash in a way. His eyes were aimed at them. The cockpit then opened up. Everything seemed freshly new. The chair, the controls, screens, everything. Though something bugged Renton. It looked pretty similar to the time when they were both piloting it, though there were some new features.

"Hmm?"

"How did you get all the equipment if you were never made by humans?" he asked, puzzled. Eureka was looking at him wondering the same thing.

Nirvach had remained silent for a moment before he said something.

"If Coralians can control the law of physics, don't you think they can access Nirvash's memory and create a similar being?" Nirvach's voice was different, it was as if he had already gotten used to talking to both of them.

"I guess so." he replied while Eureka already got in the co-pilot seat.

He jumped down into the pilot seat and strapped himself in. He looked around and noticed that the socket for the compac drive was empty.

"There's no Compac Drive..." he said slowly.

"Gonzy!" he thought loudly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a compac drive already connected to an amita drive.

"Renton." Eureka said with a smile.

"I know." he replied. He looked at the compac drive in his hands and then installed it in the socket. The amita drive was now placed in front of them. They both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Let's go, Nirvach" Renton said. He held Eureka's hand in his, with that, the amita drive lit green, and there was a white flash.

"Hey! Holland!" Matthieu screamed out.

"What?" he answered.

"Loading is finished and we're good on supplies."

"Alright, tell the others and-" a loud explosion shook the whole place. Holland fell to his knee while some others fell hardly on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"Alert, we are under attack! I repeat we are under atta-" a man shouted into the intercom before being interrupted by another loud explosion.

Holland got up and then started running towards the Gekko-go, in front of him, Matthieu had already got in. He wished he could help the workers, but he needed to be elsewhere.

"Get a visual on the enemy attackers!" Ken-Goh shouted through the bridge.

"On it." Gidget replied

On the screen 2 battleships were coming in fast, accompanied by 2 dozen LFO's.

"What's the situation?" Holland said as he barged in the door.

"We've got some new friends to meet." Hap said seriously.

"Where's Talho?" he worryingly asked.

"She's in the infirmary with Mischa." Gidget answered.

"Get the Gekko-go out in the air, Hilda and Matthieu will launch in the 808 and 606. I'll follow with the Devilfish." he ordered.

"Then who's going to lead the bridge?" Moondoggie asked.

"Talho will get here soon."

"Flywheel stable, ready for take-off" Jobs said throughout the intercom.

"Get me a link with Morita"

"Roger" Gidget answered nervously. She was never good under pressure.

On the screen Morita could be seen ordering people around some KLF's.

"Morita, we're launching." he said.

"Are you nuts? You can't take them on, there are way too many."

"Well, what else to you think we should do? Sit here and watch?" he sarcastically asked.

"Try buying some time, we may be able to even up the odds, but we'll need

a bit of time." he said not even looking at them.

Holland was standing there thinking about what they should do.

"Hey, Holland, they're getting closer..." Hap pointed out.

"Alright, we'll buy you that time." with that he closed the link and ran towards the infirmary.

Moondoggie started to move the Gekko-go out of the hangar. The outside view wasn't exactly welcoming. Huge holes were covering the field, luckily, the run way was clear and undamaged. Some missiles were closing in to them while they were still sitting ducks on the ground, but they weren't aimed at them, the missiles flew by and hit one the hangars. The explosion shook the ground.

"Doggie! Hurry up!" Hap screamed.

"I am. I am!" he replied.

The Gekko-go's boosters fired up and they were in the air a few seconds later.

Right after they got a stable flight path, they were already being fired upon.

"Incoming AAM's!" Woz shouted.

Two laser shots from the side quickly flew by, destroying the missiles instantly. The crew looked to the source of the attack to see the Super Izumo coming in fast.

"Captain Jurgens here, we'll provide support to the Gekko-go until they get those KLF's running."

"\Everyone was relieved they had a powerful friend covering them.

Talho came in as quickly as she could and sat in the captain's post. Right after, Holland's voice shouted across the room.

"Gidget! Open the catapult!"

"Roger that." she quickly answered.

The Gekko-go's catapult slowly lowered and a silver LFO was standing in he middle. The Devilfish couldn't turn into the form of a car, so Holland decided to jump off the ship.

"Wait a minute, Holland! What are you doing?" Talho screamed through the communications.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." he answered while pressing some buttons.

The Devilfish then started to walk towards the end of the catapult, at the edge, it jumped off and pulled out it's board.

"Leader, you're crazy." Matthieu said.

"Shut up and launch, it's your turn."

"Yes sir..."

The 606 launched out of the ship and quickly rejoined the Devilfish.

"808, launching." Hilda said.

Now, there were 3 LFO's in front of the Gekko-go. Fortunately, the enemies stopped firing.

"_I hope Morita knows what he's doing..._" he thought as the enemies started to fire upon them again. The group quickly scattered and took their own directions. The enemy LFO's spread into numerous groups and started their chase. Holland was locked on by 4 of em, whom he was badly trying to shake. Matthieu and Hilda were protecting the Gekko-go from 3 followers including the 2 after them.

Nine of the enemy LFO's were standing still doing nothing next to their battleships.

"Are you kidding me? They're toying with us." Holland said while avoiding 2 laser shots at him.

"How much longer?" Hilda screamed while firing a shot at a greenish LFO.

"I don't know, soon I hope..." he answered.

"What? We're gonna die before Morita makes a miracle happen. These guys are good, we only managed to take down 5 of em." Matthieu complained with fear.

"Just hold on a little longer" Holland replied.

He did a flip over one of the LFO's chasing him, when he got behind, he boosted behind his enemy, whipped out his boomerang knives and stabbed it in the back. While his back was clear, some of the LFO's friends took the chance to fire, but missed. Holland turned the LFO's stabbed body around to cover himself. The stabbed body was hit around the chest plate and started to smoke. He threw it at one the LFO's who got slammed by it and lost it's board.

"_That's 2 more down."_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah! Take that! Leader, 4 left on our side. How's it going on yours?" Matthieu said as he screamed through an explosion.

"I'm done here" he said while turning around towards the Gekko-go.

"That's 4 left, we can take em easily." Hilda said.

Just when things were about to turn up, the remaining LFO's in the back rushed up.

A few rogue bullets hit Hilda's right arm, disabling it.

"Damn it!" she yelled out.

"Crap, there are too many!" Hap screamed in the bridge.

Holland shot a few accurate shots at one of the LFO's behind the Gekko-go which blew up while Matthieu took down the last one.

"Fall back, we'll fight them in retreat." Holland ordered.

The group rejoined the Gekko-go and started to head back with the enemy firing at their tail.

"Chief, the Dots are ready, we just need the pilots." an engineer said.

"Get them down here and prep them for launch."

The engineer left the room, heading towards the changing room.

Dominic was running from room to room, looking for Drew, but in vain.

He bumped into someone that wore what looked like a pilot's uniform.

"Lieutenant Dominic!" the person screamed out in surprise.

"Excuse me, I'm in a rush so-" Dominic stopped halfway when he realized that the man in front of him was Drew.

"Officer Drew!"

An explosion rumbled the area.

"Let's get out of here. Come on" the officer said.

They both started to sprint towards the hangar. They burst through the door and saw that some Dots were already moving.

"Snap, we're late." Drew said in shame.

"For what?" Dominic asked.

"Here put this on" A man holding the same suit Drew said.

"What? Why?" he asked confusedly.

"No questions, just put it on and get in Dot number2" Drew said as he ran towards one of the KLF's.

"Hold on a second!" Dominic screamed, but he was being ignored.

"Screw this!" he screamed as he ran towards his designated KLF.

Before he jumped in, he put on the suit which was actually very comfortable to his taste.

"Okay, how do you work this thing again..." he asked to himself.

The controls and mainframe inside the KLF was completely different then before.

The sound only radio turned on and through it Drew's voice was heard.

"Dominic, what are you doing? We're heading out"

"I don't know this thing..." he replied looking around the cockpit in panic.

Drew sighed.

"45 degrees to your left, you'll see 3 switches, pull em up."

After he pulled them up, the KLF turned on for the very first time.

"Now you remember how to pilot this right?"

"Of course." he replied shakily.

"Wait... where's the transformation switch...?" he asked shamefully.

"To your right, next to your window mode changer."

Dominic pulled the switch which made his KLF go into it's humanoid form.

The wires around it were detached as it stood up proudly.

"Alright, regroup outside the hangar." the leader said.

Outside, the Gekko-go was still holding off the enemy.

The 6 KLF's were now standing in the middle of the field.

The bombings stopped but they needed to hurry to help Holland and the others before something bad happened.

"Listen up." Drew said as everyone now payed attention to him.

"We'll be forming 2 teams of 3. Me, Dominic and Dot3 will make up team1.

Dot 4, Dot5 and Dot6 will make up the other team. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" they all replied loudly.

"Team2 will provide protecting to the Gekko while Team1 will hunt the remaining ones." the captain said.

"Copy that." Dot6 said.

" Go go go." he screamed out.

The 6 KLF's grabbed their boards and lifted into the airs. Six green trails of smoke and green were in a V formation. This was the first time Dominic ever got a chance to fly freely. He looked around the sky and the green waves but then...

"_Aw crap! Anemone!"_ he thought out.

"Captain, did everyone in the hangar manage to get to safety before the bombings?" he asked.

"I hope so." he replied almost carelessly.

"I need to go back" Dominic said as his KLF suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Dot2, what do you think you're doing? Our mission is to provide support." Dot1 said.

"I can't leave her without knowing that she's safe." Dominic answered.

"Look, I know you don't wanna leave her, but we need to make sure none of them come back. What if they had reinforcements for a second wave? While you would be on the ground, they would blow up the remaining hangars, buildings, everything."

"From what I heard, hangar A wasn't hit." Dot4 said randomly.

Hangar A was where Dominic and Anemone were stationed.

Dominic's KLF suddenly make a U-turn to head towards the group.

"Fine." he said.

"_I'm sorry, Anemone_." he thought to himself.

As the battle between Gekko-state and the unknown attackers start to heat up,

The small team of pilots were a few seconds away from reaching their objective point.

***Sorry for the big distance of time since I uploaded the first chapter, I sort of got caught up with school and everything else...***

I'm already working on Chapter3.

If possible, please say what needs to be improved and so on.(More action, drama, etc)

Thank you. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter.


	3. Found

Chapter3 : Found

As Dominic got visual on the enemy, he immediately opened fire with his M15A, the newly developed weapon for the Dots. It was deadly accurate.

His first shot hit the farthest enemy in the head and the rest ripped the rest of the enemy's body apart.

"Good shot, Lieutenant." Drew said as he pulled the trigger 3 times in quick bursts.

As the enemy detected their arrival, they quickly started to change strategy.

They gave up chasing the Gekko-go's crew and started to charge at the rag-tag team. Drew's squad quickly dispersed into different directions and each got their own preys. But in a fight, a hunter can be the hunted without knowing so. The 2 battleships in the distance fired their missiles towards the area of the battle. The missiles weren't locked. They flew wherever they pleaded.

Two missiles flew by Dominic as he swirled around a round shaped cloud.

Drew was too far off to have gotten hit. The rest of the team managed on their own with the missiles. Unfortunately, or fortunately for the team,

one of the missiles hit one of it's own. The hit KLF turned into a cloud and nothing more.

"What the hell?" Dominic said as he looked at the falling enemy.

"I guess the captain of those ships aren't very mindful of their soldiers.."

Dot3 said.

"Let's move on." said Drew.

Dominic was being pursued by one LFO that didn't seem to want to let go until he was dead.

"Crap, I can't shake this guy. Can anyone lend a hand here?" he said nervously.

"Hold on Dot2, I'm almost on your 6." finally replied Dot5.

He kept turning left and right, dodging the missiles tailing him. He dropped flares that caused the missiles to break away and fly towards different directions. Even so, the LFO tailing him kept shooting his inaccurate rifle at him. Behind the enemy LFO, a blueish KLF closed in fast as it raised it's own rifle and started to aim.

"Damn it Dot2, I can't get a good shot if you keep swinging around like that." the pilot said as he was impatiently aiming towards the LFO.

"Crap!" Dominic screamed as his KLF was shot in the back.

The damage caused him to lose altitude and he started to drop fast towards the ground. On that moment, Dot5 saw a clear chance to fire. The enemy LFO already saw him on his back and had called for reinforcements. Now, it was a straight line of KLFs and LFOs. On front, Dominic was dropping while tailing him was the enemy LFO with Dot5 who was being fired upon by 2 brown colored LFOs.

"This is crap!" Dot5 said while violently jerking from side to side to dodge the killer lasers passing him.

"Shit!" Dominic screamed out as his KLF was about 200 meters from the ground and dropping at deadly speed.

"This isn't good, I can't die here, not now!" he kept thinking.

"Eject your emergency parachute, Dot2!" a voice screamed through the radio.

Dominic then started to look around with sweat dripping everywhere. It was the easiest button to see. It was square and had a yellowish color, covering it were the words EP, short for Emergency Parachute. He opened the cap over it and slammed the button with his fist. Two small compartments on the back of his KLF then opened up and from each, a wide parachute bloomed out.

It was close, but his KLF landed without crashing to it's death.

"We're in a dead spot right now. I don't think my KLF can take any more damage, captain" Dot5 said.

His KLF was actually being torn down. It's back was shot 2 times while behind it's arm, they had holes everywhere. Fortunately, they kept moving but were soon to fall off or even blow up.

"Break away from the line." the captain ordered as his KLF could be seen dropping from the sky. Dot5's boosters lit up as it started to gain altitude.

The captain's rifle fired all his bullets towards the remaining LFOs. They each got torn to pieces with the amount of bullets piercing through their metallic body.

"Thanks, captain." Dot5 said while panting.

"No problem, next time, make sure you aren't being tailed if you're going to help." he advised the pilot.

"Right."

"Squad, return to base, those who can still go on, provide some protection for the hangars, but don't get carried away."

"The rest should resupply or get some repairs" he said as he looked at Dot5.

"Copy that" the squad said as they flew towards the hangar.

The Gekko-go and Super Izumo were still engaging the enemy battleships.

One of the enemy ships was about to crash land while the other was still firing towards Jurgen's ship. It got hit on one of the engines while trying to avoid the missiles.

" An opening!" said Ken-Goh as he fired of the main cannons towards it.

The enemy didn't have enough time to avoid it and was hit directly in the bow.

"Jurgen's here, we're fine, but we need to land now."

"Alright, that was the last of them anyways." Talho responded.

The two ships started to turn back to where they departed from.

Back at the facility, the survivors were rounding up the dead bodies and were tending to the injured. Fires were being put out and anything that could be salvaged was put aside, the rest were thrown to be recycle or disposed of.

While everyone was working, something ominous and dark was approaching the area.

In another area, a battle waged between two sides with different political views.

"Shit, I'm goin-" the voice was interrupted by loud static as a KLF was completely taken apart.

"Jon!" screamed Jake.

A different model of the usual KLF's appeared behind him at incredible speed.

"Crap" he said as he swerved to the left, dodging incoming bullets.

"Where is he?" he thought to himself. The KLF had completely vanished from his sights and radar. From out of nowhere, a beam shot across his right arm, destroying his main rifle.

"Where did it come from?" he thought as the enemy was approaching from behind, with a new melee weapon.

"No..." he said to himself, as he slowly turned around. Everything seemed in slow motion. His life seconds away from being taken, that weapon about to cut him to pieces. All of a sudden, a light burst, the enemy that was in front of him was now behind. They both turned, all confused by what had happen just now. As the enemy was getting ready for another strike, multiple bullets came from behind Jake. The enemy had no choice but to retreat.

"You alright Private?" said a voice beyond Jake's reach as he was thinking of what had happen.

"What happen... I was supposed to die..." he thought.

"Private!"

He was startled by the sudden yell.

"Oh, euh.. Yes?"

A sigh emitted through his communications.

"Don't go wandering off like that, you could've died just now"

"Yes, captain, please excuse my recklessness."

"Anyways, the left flank needs some support, here's a gun. You should have no problem seeing you only lost an arm."

"Thank you sir." he said as his KLF parted to his next objective.

He took aim and fired a burst at an incoming enemy which blew to pieces as Jake flew around it, another enemy appeared. He slammed his board on its front, sending it flying backwards as he fired a few bullets to finish him off.

"Private! We need some help here, we're being outnumbered!" a voice screamed in despair through his speakers.

"Got it, I'll be there in about a minute." he answered.

His radar picked up a few missiles headed for him, he released flares to confuse them, but 2 were still following him. He then made his way to the area he was asked for help. He fired a long burst of bullets, hitting a few KLFs that were grouped up, as he passed by them overhead, the 2 missiles slammed into them instead. He then turned around and quickly flew towards another 3man squad, and fired upon them while they were distracted by his comrades. But his luck ran out here, he was being targeted now. A few KLF's broke rank and started chasing him. He had no problem dodging them, it was almost too easy for him. But soon, he had the feeling he had to lose them. As he flew by a few clouds, still being chased and fired upon, the reinforcements they were waiting for finally arrived. A dozen KLFs were sent down towards the fighting area. The 3KLFs following him were obliterated.

The enemy was quickly outflanked and outnumbered. Resulting in their defeat. Outstandingly, he performed better than any other KLF pilots on this battlefield. Sadly, many lives were lost, all to the cause of different political views.

Signal flares were shot by only one side to retreat, the other side started to raid on the city.

"What?" yelled Holland furiously.

"What do you mean Bungan was attacked?" he asked through the radio.

"Reports are coming in that an unknown force is raiding through the city." answered Morita.

"At a time like this..."

"The Gekko is still functional, so we're able to head over there with no problem." said Jobs.

After a moment of thinking, Holland finally spoke.

" The Super-Izumo will stay here and defend the facility while the Gekko will head to Bungan to help the civilians." he said.

" Got it, I'll tell Jurgens for you." said Morita as he the communications was cut off.

" Everyone, we're ending to Bungan, prep the LFO's for battle and make sure we're resupplied." he ordered.

" Yes sir!" answered everyone has they started to work on their tasks.

" Are you sure about this, Holland?" asked Talho as she overheard the conversation between him and Morita.

"Yeah, I'm not letting another tragedy happen again." he said, referring to his past.

"Jake, you're ordered back to the Dust, you'll be getting repairs and head out with a support team." ordered an officer aboard the ship.

" Copy that" he said as he destroyed an anti-air turret.

His KLF flew up and towards a gray ship that was smaller than most battleships.

A door slid open to reveal a small hangar capable of carrying about 3 KLFs. His KLF then landed in the middle where engineers were ready to repair the damage.

His cockpit opened as he could finally breath fresh air. He quickly got off as the engineers were starting to get pushy to get the repairs done.

"Sheesh, don't need to be so rude.." he murmured to himself as he walked to the bridge.

The door slid open and he stepped in quietly as the door closed behind. The officers were doing their tasks while reporting to the Captain.

" Private Jake Lehens reporting in, Sir!" he said formaly.

The Captain nodded and looked him head to toe, as if looking for something in him.

Jake himself was confused.

The Captain was a tall man, but not so tall as to being imposing, he had beard that fit him. To Jake's eyes, he looked like an experienced captain who knew what he was doing.

" So you managed to survive even though you were one arm short, is that correct?" the captain asked.

" Yes,Sir." he answered.

" You're very young, only one year of experience being a pilot, yet you looked like an ace out there. Keep up your good work, you've brought honor to this ship, son."

Jake suddenly felt like what he did earlier was something to feel proud of. Having a captain tell him that was something he'd never expect.

" Thank you sir!" he replied with enthusiasm this time.

As he left the room, he wondered if the captain ordered him to the bridge just to tell him that. But he didn't have time to day-dream, his KLF was ready for battle again.

" _This boy has it in him... he's going to survive." _

Nirvach was in a nice field of tall grass that spread all over the place. A pile of wood was gathered at the same spot.

"Let's go see what's over there..." said Renton as he moved Nirvach slowly.

On his screen, it zoomed in on the pile of debris.

" There's nothing here" said Eureka as she looked around the area.

And then it hit him, like a rock to the face, he realized what this place was.

" Will..." he murmured.

"What?" asked Eureka.

" Oh, nothing, we should get moving." he answered.

Nirvach sped across the area to find a road that led to a nearby city, Bungan. It was still a long ride before they would reach it.

" We're almost gonna get back to the Gekko-go now. " Renton said cheerfully.

" Yeah, almost. " Eureka said as she looked at the city growing larger.

" Hap! Get me a visual on the current situation, I want every little detail. " Holland ordered.

" Hilda, make sure the LFOs are ready for launch."

" We're ready to go." said Hilda with a smile.

" The Gekko-go will stay behind while all LFOs will launch and take out any enemy they can encounter in the city. A squad of KLFs from the facility will come and help us as soon as they're ready. Until then, hold out as long as you can." he said.

" We've got visual, Holland." said Hap.

The city was in chaos, KLFs were on a rampage, shooting at anything that moved. But they only managed to get to the border of the city. They didn't get into the center of it. The last line of defense was still holding, but barely.

As soon as they were close to the city they began their operation.

"808, launching." said Hilda as she was thrown off the ship with the propelling system.

" Hey Stoner, you sure you want to come? It could be dangerous." asked Matthieu as he was ready to launch.

" Of course, art has it's risk you know." he replied.

"Whatever, don't be blaming me if something happens." Matthieu said as the 606 launched right next to the 808.

" 303 here, Talho, make sure you guys keep out of range." Holland said.

" We know, we know. Just be careful out there." she replied.

As Holland launched, the 3 LFO's started heading down to the battlefield.

Jake was still pushing through the defenses with his squad as he noticed three objects heading towards the city at incredible speed.

" _Enemy reinforcements?" _he thought.

" Sally, can you check those three unknown objects up there?" he asked.

" Damn I can't, there's too much interference." she said.

As Holland, Hilda and Matthieu reached the ground, they each took separate ways.

Hilda was heading towards the east side while Matthieu went towards the west side with Holland charging in through the middle.

One KLF defending the city, was pinned down by a squad of KLFs shooting at him. He was taking cover behind a small building, but he couldn't hold out much longer. Just as he was going to make a last stand, an orange LFO appeared out of nowhere in a flash. Matthieu shot each KLF with a few bullets and made his way towards the enemy territory.

" Hey, could you angle yourself a little more to the right, so that I can catch some nice photos?" asked Stoner.

" Are you crazy! I'm trying to not get us killed here and all you think of are your damn pictures?" Matthieu yelled out as he jumped off his board while knocking off an enemy KLF that was blocking his path.

" Oh, I just got a nice shot. " Stoner said with a small laughter.

" Just shut up!" he screamed while looking desperate.

Matthieu finally reached the point where he was going to be taking cover while returning fire to the enemy. There were so many of them that he could barely take a shot.

" Guess I'm not gonna doing anything else for a while..." he said to himself.

Hilda was still on her board as she was taking aim at several KLFs.

She shot one right in the chest, which started to melt and finally exploded.

Two other KLFs were rushing her position, but she wasn't going to let them get close to her.

So about a year later...T.T. IM SO SORRY! Even some people asked for fast updates. A YEAR! Really sorry. Forgot about this site. ( Life really smacked me ). Anyways yeah! Third Chapter! Enjoy!


End file.
